<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[F4M] Making Up For A Crappy Birthday by ChapButNaughtier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227353">[F4M] Making Up For A Crappy Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChapButNaughtier/pseuds/ChapButNaughtier'>ChapButNaughtier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChapButNaughtier/pseuds/ChapButNaughtier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Script Offer] [Incest] [Wholesome] [Big Sister] [Gentle FDom] [Comfort] [Virginity] [Kissing] [Pity Sex] [Average Cock Acceptance] [Dweeb Acceptance] [Creampie] [1 L-bomb]</p><p>Your eighteenth birthday turned out very uneventful. No party, no gifts, not even any birthday wishes. However, before the day comes to an end, your big sister comes by your room to try to make up for a shitty day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[F4M] Making Up For A Crappy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[feel free to improv or change lines where you see fit]<br/>
<br/>
(note that this script takes place late at night, in a place with weak walls, so keep a soft voice throughout)</p>
<hr/><p><em>(throughout, there is AC noises and distant city sounds in the background)</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>*door slowly opens*</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>(quietly but not whispering)</em> Hey. You're not sleeping, are you? Yeah, I thought not. Can I come in?<br/>
<br/>
<em>*bedsprings sfx*</em><br/>
<br/>
Happy birthday! I got you something. Didn't have time to wrap it up, but here you go.<br/>
<br/>
Your first beer!<br/>
<br/>
Yeah, I'm serious! Eighteen's a big one, deserves an adult gift!<br/>
<br/>
Come on. Obviously it's your first. You're a dweeb who follows rules, you wouldn't break the drinking age.<br/>
<br/>
Of course I'm right. I'm your big sister, I know you better than anyone.<br/>
<br/>
<em>(annoyed)</em> Hrmph. I guess I'll just take away your gift then.<br/>
<br/>
That's what I thought.<br/>
<br/>
It's a twist-off, bub.<br/>
<br/>
<em>*bottle open sfx*</em><br/>
<br/>
There we go.<br/>
<br/>
<em>(caringly)</em> Now, listen... I know this probably wasn't your best birthday ever. I noticed you didn't leave your room, and mom worked double shifts... Well, uh... I guess my sister sense kicked in. Even if you're a lame, nerdy loser... You're still my little bro. I needed to do something for ya.<br/>
<br/>
<em>(slightly embarrassed)</em> I-it's okay, dude. Don't worry about it.<br/>
<br/>
<em>(worriedly)</em> Are you... Are you crying?<br/>
<br/>
<em>(softly)</em> Aw, buddy... Come here.<br/>
<br/>
<em>*soft shushing*</em><br/>
<br/>
What's the matter, bro?<br/>
<br/>
<em>(in mild disbelief)</em> Come on, I can't have been the <strong>only</strong> one-<br/>
<br/>
Oh. Ooooooh... Sweetie, I'm so sorry... I thought you'd have, like, nerd friends or something... <em>*sigh*</em> At least you got me then. Big sis is here for you.<br/>
<br/>
How 'bout we... Put that beer over there. So you don't spill it all over your shirt. There we go.<br/>
<br/>
Let it all out~<br/>
<br/>
It's fine, just... Cry all over my boobs. It's fine.<br/>
<br/>
So not a very good birthday then.<br/>
<br/>
Yeah, thought so.<br/>
<br/>
I guess I could do <strong>one</strong> thing. Let go for a sec?<br/>
<br/>
Bro? Look at me.<br/>
<br/>
Since it seems I'm the only one here to celebrate you becoming an adult... I guess I'll be the one to... Really make you one. You know?<br/>
<br/>
<em>*soft chuckle*</em> <strong>Yes</strong>, you dweeb, I mean taking your virginity.<br/>
<br/>
I mean, yes. It is incest, and it's illegal and all that. But hey, I already broke the law by getting you that drink. And just between us two... It will probably take a while before any other girl helps you there. No?<br/>
<br/>
Thought so.<br/>
<br/>
Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. This is just so you'll feel better.<br/>
<br/>
I'll take care of everything. Just lay back and relax~<br/>
<br/>
<em>(matter-of-factly)</em> Well, yeah, unlike you, I leave the house, so yes, I've done this before.<br/>
<br/>
<em>(serious)</em> But... Usually it's for fun or because I find some guy hot... Not because of...<br/>
<br/>
I don't usually feel this bad because someone's sad. Guess that's the difference family makes.<br/>
<br/>
<em>*giggling*</em> Don't cry again, you goober, you'll make me cry too!<br/>
<br/>
Just lay down, alright? Enjoy your birthday gift.<br/>
<br/>
There we go, good boy~<br/>
<br/>
<em>(casually) *laugh*</em> Yeah, it's fine, dude. I swear, all guys are so anxious about their dicks, I'm yet to see a bad one. Yours is fine. It's a fine cock. Don't worry about it.<br/>
<br/>
<em>(seductively)</em> Mmmm... Does my hand feel good, wrapped around your cock~? Slowly rubbing it up and down~?<br/>
<br/>
<em>(casually)</em> You can close your eyes if you want. I'll be quiet so you can imagine your waifu or whatever...<br/>
<br/>
<em>(caught off guard)</em> N-no?<br/>
<br/>
<em>(hiding embarrassment)</em> Okay... It's <strong>your</strong> birthday, bro...<br/>
<br/>
<em>*gentle blowjob sfx start here, go on for a minute or so*</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>(casually)</em> Hm? Oh, right. You wanna blow, or should I calm down?<br/>
<br/>
<em>*giggle*</em> Up to you, my dude.<br/>
<br/>
Right, you probably want my pussy, don't you?<br/>
<br/>
Don't worry, I'm on the pill. And I'm clean, I checked recently.<br/>
<br/>
And I can't imagine you aren't clean.<br/>
<br/>
<em>(apologetically)</em> Sorry, sorry, couldn't help it. I'll stop busting your chops.<br/>
<br/>
<em>(seductively)</em> Let me just get my shorts off... Aaaand there we go~<br/>
<br/>
<em>*bedsprings sfx*</em><br/>
<br/>
And here we are. You got a pretty girl straddling you. Your sister, sure, but I'm sure your cock can't tell the difference.<br/>
<br/>
<em>(casually)</em> Of course, touch them all you like. Want me to take the top off?<br/>
<br/>
Right, gimme a moment...<br/>
<br/>
No, I don't, I like freeboobing it. Plus, it gives people I like easier access-<br/>
<br/>
<em>(teasingly) *quick gasp, giggle*</em> Like my little brother, clearly~<br/>
<br/>
You like my tits, bro?<br/>
<br/>
<em>(caringly)</em> Good... I'm glad you do.<br/>
<br/>
<em>*gentle sex sounds and soft moans start here*</em><br/>
<br/>
Aaaaaaand, you're in~ You have officially lost your v-card. <em>*kiss*</em> Happy birthday~ Now let's get you deeper.<br/>
<br/>
Mmmmmm~ There we go.<br/>
<br/>
You like me grinding on your cock?<br/>
<br/>
Good.<br/>
<br/>
Good~<br/>
<br/>
<em>*kiss*</em><br/>
<br/>
You're cumming?<br/>
<br/>
Want me to slow down?<br/>
<br/>
Don't worry bout me, this is for you!<br/>
<br/>
Mhm~ Go ahead.<br/>
<br/>
Whenever you're ready.<br/>
<br/>
I'm on the pill, don't worry!<br/>
<br/>
<em>*shiver and moan as the listener fills you up*</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>*slow breathing*</em><br/>
<br/>
How was that?<br/>
<br/>
Hehe, thanks. Lemme just get off...<br/>
<br/>
<em>*bedsprings sfx*</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>*kiss*</em><br/>
<br/>
Happy birthday, kiddo.<br/>
<br/>
Yeah, I'll stay here with you. I got nowhere to be.<br/>
<br/>
Plus, I'd like to make sure my little bro's second time makes him feel just as good.<br/>
<br/>
Yeah... Love ya too.<br/>
<br/>
[end]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>